1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a combined imaging apparatus in which heterogeneous imaging apparatuses are combined, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic imaging apparatus receives ultrasonic waves from a target object contacting an ultrasonic probe, focuses the received ultrasonic signal by beam forming the received ultrasonic signal, and performs predetermined image processing on the basis of the focused signal, such that an ultrasonic image is created.
An ultrasonic transducer capable of generating ultrasonic waves is installed at a front end of the ultrasonic probe of the ultrasonic imaging apparatus. The transducer converts one form of energy (for example, electric energy) into another form of energy (for example, vibration or light). The ultrasonic transducer located at the front end of the ultrasonic probe vibrates in response to a general input pulse current so as to generate ultrasonic waves. In addition, the ultrasonic transducer vibrates in response to received external ultrasonic waves so that a predetermined electric signal having a specific pulse is generated.
The ultrasonic imaging apparatus focuses the generated electric signal, generates an ultrasonic image on the basis of the focused signal, obtains an ultrasonic image showing an internal image of the target object, and displays the obtained ultrasonic image to a user such as a doctor or patient.
If a laser beam is focused on a target part of a target object, acoustic waves such as ultrasonic waves are generated from the target part. In this case, the ultrasonic transducer of the ultrasonic probe receives the acoustic waves generated by laser, such that it may generate an ultrasonic image showing an internal image of the target object using the same or similar process as described above.